


Ectoparasitism [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s08e07 Kill the Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Courtney has a new interest in history.</i> A reading of "Ectoparasitism," written by JohnAmendAll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectoparasitism [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ectoparasitism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420168) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



> Here's my contribution to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V! The anthology features "141 woman-centered stories by 108 different authors and 63 different podficcers in 77 fandoms," according to the [masterpost](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).
> 
> Thanks to [JohnAmendAll](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll) for permission and a fun story; to [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo) and [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb) for running ALPA, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) for hosting!

Cover art by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

[mp3 (click to stream in your browser)](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA%20V/%5bDoctor%20Who%5d%20Ectoparasitism.mp3)

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA%20V/%5bDoctor%20Who%5d%20Ectoparasitism.mp3) | **Size:** 2.84 MB | **Duration:** 2m 58s
  * [Podbook](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA%20V/%5bDoctor%20Who%5d%20Ectoparasitism.m4b) | **Size:** 3.23 MB | **Duration:** 2m 58s



## Full anthology

  * [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V masterpost](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)
  * Prior years:
    * [podfic tag at halfamoon.livejournal.com](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/tag/.podfic)
    * [AO3 collections](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyCollection/collections)

  
---|---


End file.
